mashfandomcom-20200216-history
A Night at Rosie's (TV series episode)
A Night at Rosie's was the 24th episode of Season 7 of the M*A*S*H TV series, also the 171st overall series episode. The episode was written by Ken Levine and David Isaacs, and directed by Burt Metcalfe. The episode originally aired on CBS-TV on February 26, 1979. Synopsis In an act of protest, Hawkeye goes to Rosie's Bar and decrees he is not leaving. One by one he is joined by fellow surgeons and staff, including an annoyed Colonel Potter. Detailed episode summary Hawkeye, enraged at the lousy breakfast the Mess Tent was serving, wanders into Rosie's Bar. Rosie (Eileen Saki) insists she's closed, but Hawkeye begs. Rosie relents, but all Hawkeye asks for is a beer and bowl, into which he mixes the beer and a package of Rice Krispies. Moments later, a soldier right off the line named Scully (Joshua Bryant) sits down, demanding a drink and a cigar. Rosie decides she might as well open for business, and Scully tells Hawkeye that he just came off the line, tired of the war. Soon after, B.J. walks in, looking for Hawkeye. Potter wonders where Hawkeye went and wants him back in camp, but Hawkeye and Scully quickly talk B.J. into having a drink. Cut to: the three of them, tipsy, loudly singing songs and declaring that Rosie's is its own country ("Rosieland"), and as long as they're here, the war outside doesn't exist. Eventually, it seems like the whole camp is hanging out at Rosie's - Klinger comes to gamble, Father Mulcahy comes to corral B.J. and Hawkeye, but quickly gives up and has a drink, Margaret comes looking for her nurses but after a couple of compliments finds herself dancing with Scully. Winchester arrives, demanding Hawkeye return to take over his O.D. duties, and gets Hawkeye so mad he stuffs a gag in Winchester's mouth and ties him to a chair. Radar also comes by, but gets distracted by an unconscious major, who has been sleeping for days on end and doesn't seem to be assigned to any Army outfit in all of Korea. Night falls, and Col. Potter finally gets so fed up he follows the rest of his camp to Rosie's. He has a talk with Hawkeye and B.J. outside and is furious with them, reminding them that he deserves more respect than this. He ultimately decides to let the party continue, and Hawkeye thanks him, saying "We'll remember this." Potter grimly replies, "Tomorrow, I doubt you'll remember anything" and walks off. During the craps game, Father Mulcahy notices that the ringleaders are cheating, leading to a huge fight breaking out. MPs arrive, looking for Scully, who is technically AWOL. When Margaret learns this, she's less than pleased, and begs him to return to his unit. During the chaos of the fight, she helps Scully sneak out. Before he leaves, though, he kisses Margaret and promises to come back and see her again sometime. The next morning, Rosie's is trashed, and Hawkeye and B.J. are hung over. Just before they leave, they hear the confused wailing of the previously unconscious major. Turns out he was stationed in Honolulu, and he was drinking with some buddies and joked about the war. When he passed out, those friends stuck him on a troop ship, and, two weeks later, here he is in Korea. Hawkeye and B.J., amazed that anyone would feel the need to get drunk while being in Hawaii, offer to take the major on a tour of the 4077th, to get an idea of what he's been missing. Guesta stars/Recurring cast *Joshua Bryant as Sergeant Jack Scully (as Josh Bryant) *Eileen Saki as Rosie *Joseph Di Redi as Major Frank Dorsett (as Joseph Di Reda) *Richard Lee-Sung as Ham Kim *Jim Burk as M.P. *Jennifer Davis Westmore as Nurse (as Jennifer Davis) *Kellye Nakahara as Nurse (see Lieutenant Kellye Yamato) *Jo Ann Thompson as Nurse (see Nurse Jo Ann) *Keye Luke as Cho Kim External links *[http://www.tv.com/shows/mash/a-night-at-rosies-43370/ M*A*S*H episode A Night at Rosie's at TV.com] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0638241/ M*A*S*H episode 'A Night at Rosie's'' at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb)''] Category:Season 7 episodes